1. Field
The present teachings relate to a thin film deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have drawn attention as next-generation display devices, due to having large viewing angles, excellent contrast characteristics, and fast response rates. In general, organic light-emitting display devices have a stacked structure, including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. When holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer, light is emitted to produce an image. However, it is difficult to achieve a high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus, intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, etc., are optionally interposed between the emission layer and the electrodes.
Also, it is difficult to form a fine pattern in organic thin films, such as the emission layer and the intermediate layers mentioned above, and red, green, and blue light emission efficiencies vary in the different layers. For these reasons, it is difficult to pattern a large-size target, such as a 5G or larger mother glass, with a conventional thin film deposition apparatus. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture a large organic light-emitting display device having a satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, emission efficiency, and lifetime characteristics. Thus, there is a demand for improvements in this regard.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured using the deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM), having the same pattern as a thin film to be formed, is disposed in close contact with a substrate. A thin film material is deposited over the FMM, in order to form a thin film having the desired pattern.